A Complicated Sweetness
by LilyCDeveraux
Summary: Jungkook menganggap Taehyung itu pemuda yang aneh. Taehyung menganggap Jungkook itu pemuda yang menggemaskan. Orang lain menganggap mereka sebagai dua pemuda yang seharusnya tidak pernah dipertemukan. Tidak ada yang mengira bahwa cinta bisa terlahir diantara kerumitan mereka berdua. BTS FF. School Life!AU. Pairs: TaeKook (Main), YoonMin, NamJin, dan Hoseok. RnR?


Kemanisan Yang Rumit

Story by: LilyCDeveraux

Warning: OOC, Typo, BL, School Life!AU

Rated: T

 _I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their respective company and parents. This story is purely mine, no copyrights please._

oOo

 ** _Jungkook menganggap Taehyung itu pemuda yang aneh. Taehyung menganggap Jungkook itu pemuda yang menggemaskan._**

 ** _Orang lain menganggap mereka berdua sebagai dua pemuda yang seharusnya tidak pernah dipertemukan._**

 ** _Tidak ada yang mengira bahwa cinta bisa terlahir diantara mereka berdua._**

* * *

Prolog

Semua murid yang bersekolah di KP High _-sebuah sekolah internasional khusus bagi orang-orang yang menyukai mata pelajaran musik-_ pasti mengetahui dua pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung.

Jeon Jungkook, seorang murid kelas satu. Pemuda yang aslinya berasal dari Busan ini baru saja memasuki KP High beberapa minggu yang lalu bersama murid-murid kelas satu lainnya.

Tapi hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari, nama pemuda ini sudah diketahui oleh seluruh siswa, berkat ulah Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung, seorang murid kelas dua. Pemuda kelahiran Daegu ini diberi panggilan sang 'Pangeran Sekolah', tak hanya karena wajahnya yang memang terlihat seperti seorang pangeran, tetapi juga karena sifatnya yang disenangi banyak orang.

Pemuda ini memang terlihat seperti ia sudah memiliki semuanya. Fisik yang sempurna, perilaku memikat yang disukai semua orang, dan teman-teman yang sama sempurnanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kira-kira begitulah yang ia pikirkan, sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang diantara lainnya adalah Jungkook.

Jungkook dimatanya, adalah sebuah kesempurnaan yang melebihi kesempurnaan yang ia miliki.

Fisik yang juga sama sempurnanya, kemampuannya untuk dapat melakukan hampir semua hal, dan jangan lupa senyumannya yang berhasil membuat Taehyung tergila-gila padanya.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin satu-satunya hal negatif tentangnya adalah perilakunya.

Saat pertama kali Taehyung bertemu dengannya, ia selalu bersikap sangat dingin dan cuek. Tapi salah satu alasan mengapa dia seperti itu mungkin karena ulah Taehyung sendiri. Agak tidak adil juga karena Jungkook selalu sangat ramah kepada teman-temannya daripada kepada Taehyung.

Dalam persepsi Taehyung, jika Jungkook sedang bersama orang-orang yang ia harus hormati atau tidak kenal, maka ia akan terlihat seperti seseorang yang pendiam dan pemalu.

Tapi dibalik itu, dia sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang santai. Dia akan tersenyum jika ia mau, dan dia juga akan bercanda jika ia ingin.

Dia tidak terlalu suka disuruh-suruh oleh orang lain, kadang-kadang ia bisa tiba-tiba marah, dan sering sekali ngambek karena alasan yang tidak pasti.

Tapi yang pastinya di mata Taehyung, Jungkook tetaplah pemuda yang imut dan menggemaskan.

Sedewasa ia berusaha untuk terlihat di mata orang lain, Jungkook akan tetap menjadi seorang pemuda yang masih labil dan menyukai perhatian berlebihan.

Itulah alasan mengapa Taehyung menyukainya.

Dan bagaimana Taehyung bisa tahu?

Jawabannya karena memang dia seharusnya tahu. Dia memang mempunyai hak untuk tahu.

Tentu sebagai seorang pacar yang baik, dia harus mengetahui semua tentang pacarnya terlebih dahulu, bukan?

 **"Jeon Jungkook, aku menyukaimu."**

 **"Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"**

 **"Jadilah pacarku."**

 **"Baiklah, hanya jika kau setuju untuk tidak menganggu waktu belajarku dan berhenti menjadi sangat menyeramkan..."**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jungkook memasuki sekolah barunya dengan langkah berat. Dengan kedua tangan yang memegang - lebih tepatnya _mengenggam_ erat - kedua tali ranselnya, ia mulai berjalan disekitar lorong lantai pertama sembari mencari kelasnya.

Ada beberapa alasan yang masuk akal mengapa Jungkook terlihat sangat tidak niat untuk bersekolah. Ia memang senang saat ia mengetahui bahwa ia berhasil diterima di sekolah impiannya, tetapi dia tidak menyukai ide meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya.

Walaupun terdengar biasa-biasa saja, Jungkook itu adalah tipe orang yang dengan cepat putus harapan. Di Busan, ia dulu mempunyai segalanya. Teman, dan tentunya atensi yang ia selalu suka.

Tapi disini? Ia harus memulai semuanya dari awal, dan itu membutuhkan kerja keras.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa ternyata ia harus pindah ke Seoul, jangan lupa tanpa kedua orangtuanya, suasana hatinya makin memburuk tiap harinya.

Memang KP High adalah sekolah yang harus dituju apabila ingin menjadi seorang artis terkenal nantinya. Tetapi itu bukan berarti tidak ada sekolah jurusan musik lainnya di Busan, bukan?

Atau mungkin memang tidak ada, maka dengan itu orangtuanya tetap memaksanya untuk mendaftar saat ia bilang ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah daripada mengejar mimpinya.

Jungkook akhirnya berhasil menemukan pintu kelasnya, lalu bergegas masuk kedalam dan memilih tempat duduk di barisan tengah. Ia melepaskan tasnya dari bahunya, lalu menarik bangkunya untuk duduk.

Suasana di kelasnya terasa begitu tenang sejak ia masuk ke dalam. Mungkin karena waktu masih pagi, dengan demikian banyak siswa yang lebih memilih untuk berangkat lebih siang.

Inilah yang terjadi jika orangtuanya tidak bersamanya. Biasanya jika ia berangkat terlalu pagi, mereka akan menyuruhnya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Omong-omong, sepertinya Jungkook lupa sarapan tadi pagi.

Terdengar suara sepertj gemuruh yang datang dari perutnya yang kosong, membuat Jungkook mendengus kesal karena kesalahannya sendiri. Ia terlalu terbawa emosi tadi pagi hingga ia lupa untuk sarapan dan membawa bekal.

Jungkook beranjak dari tempat ia duduk lalu menghampiri salah satu siswa. Yugyeom, nama siswa itu, memberitahunya letak kafetaria sekolah.

Dan untung saja, kafetaria itu sepertinya sudah dibuka sejak sejam yang lalu.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Jungkook bergegas keluar dari kelas dan segera mengikuti petunjuk yang sudah diberitahu oleh Yugyeom.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Jungkook menyadari jumlah murid di lorong mulai bertambah, berarti waktu sudah semakin siang dan ia harus segera menemukan kafetaria itu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Tapi Jungkook sudah berjalan sangat lama, dan kafetaria yang dimaksud belum terlihat sama sekali. Ia sudah mengikuti semua arahan yang Yugyeom beri tahu, tapi ia masih belum bisa menemukannya.

Apa dia dengan tidak sengaja memberitahu arah yang salah? Lagipula ia juga seorang murid kelas satu, yang artinya ia sama saja tidak tahunya dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook menepuk jidatnya karena baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dia karena bertanya dengan sesama murid kelas satu, lalu menghela napas frustasi. **"Ah, dimana sih kafetaria sialan itu?"**

 **"Mencari sesuatu?"**

Sedikit terkejut, Jungkook membalikkan badannya. Berdiri beberapa langkah darinya adalah seorang murid laki-laki. Pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya, tetapi matanya menatapnya tajam.

 **"Kalau iya, lalu kenapa?"** Tanyanya dengan kesal, lalu sudah bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan pencariannya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.. **"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Apa itu salah?"**

Kenapa pemuda ini dengan seenaknya tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya? Apa dia sedang berusaha untuk mengejeknya?

Hingga Jungkook melihat tanda sayap kuning yang dijahit di lengan seragam pemuda itu.

Sayap kuning, yang artinya pemuda ini adalah murid kelas dua.

 **"A-aku sedang mencari kafetaria sekolah."**

Sialan, kenapa dia tiba-tiba tergagap? Dia tidak seharusnya terlihat takut didepannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu berjalan beberapa langkah hingga hanya tersisa beberapa sentimeter diantara mereka. **"Kafetaria sekolah, hmm? Jika kau ingin kesana, kau seharusnya belok kanan tadi. Tapi dari sini, kau hanya perlu putar balik dan mengambil kanan, bukan kiri."**

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkukkan badanya, Jungkook segera berjalan kearah yang sudah diberi tahu.

Sebelum seseorang dengan seenaknya menarik lengannya hingga badannya berhadapan kembali dengan sang kakak kelas.

Tapi bedanya, ini lebih dekat.

Terlalu dekat.

 **"Hanya untuk kali ini saja, aku akan mengampunimu karena tidak menghormatiku."** Bisik pemuda itu tepat disebelah telinganya, suara baritonnya menggelitik indra pendengarannya. **"Lain kali, panggil aku dengan panggilan sunbae, mengerti Jeon Jungkook?"**

Sialnya lagi, pemuda itu sekarang mengetahui namanya. Semua ini salah namanya yang tertera di seragamnya. Masih terbalut dengan rasa takut, Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

Jika bukan karena kedua tangan milik sang kakak kelas yang sedang menumpunya sekarang, mungkin ia sudah jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Yang lebih tua menjauhkan wajahnya, tapi tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya agar ujung hidung mereka bisa bersentuhan, kedua mata Jungkook sekarang terfokuskan kepada sepasang obsidian dihadapannya.

 **"Namaku Kim Taehyung, senang berkenalan denganmu manis."**

Jungkook menutup erat kedua matanya saat Taehyung kembali memajukkan wajahnya. Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kanan Jungkook, membuat sang pemuda terhentak hingga ia hampir mendorong Taehyung.

Dengan sebuah seringai terakhir, Taehyung berjalan menjauhinya hingga punggungnya menghilang dari penglihatannya, suara kekehan samar mengikutinya.

Jungkook terdiam, tangannya sedang memegang tempat dimana Taehyung tadi dengan seenaknya menciumnya. Pipinya sudah dipenuhi dengan warna merah kemudaan.

Persetan dengan sarapan, yang Jungkook ingin lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengubur dirinya sendiri kedalam lubang yang dalam.

* * *

 ** _"Namaku Kim Taehyung, senang berkenalan denganmu manis."_**

Jungkook menggeram kesal setelah mendengar kata-kata Taehyung di kepalanya untuk entah berapa kalinya sejak ia kembali ke kelas.

Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa melupakan insiden tadi pagi. Atau lebih tepatnya, otaknya tidak akan membiarkannya lupa. Kalimat itu pastinya akan terus menempel di memorinya hingga ia mati.

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Jungkook sudah melupakan semuanya tentang sarapan. Ia tidak peduli seberapa keras perutnya mengaum kelaparan, karena Jungkook hanya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena malu.

Sesampainya ia di meja tersayang, Yugyeom langsung menghampirinya dan dengan polosnya bertanya mengapa ia tidak membeli apapun.

Sekesal-kesalnya Jungkook kepadanya, ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena telah memberitahunya arah yang salah, dan membuatnya bertemu dengan Kim _sialan_ Taehyung.

 **"Apa kau serius tidak apa-apa? Perutmu tidak berhenti berbunyi sejak tadi. Kenapa tidak beli makanan saja sekarang?"** Tanya Yugyeom yang melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Tapi Jungkook menggeleng.

 **"Bel istirahat hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi, jadi aku tidak apa-apa."** Yugyeom hanya mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menyimak pelajaran, walaupun masih sedikit tidak yakin dengan kata-kata dari teman sebangkunya.

Jungkook kembali melihat keluar jendela. Yang membuatnya sedikit kecewa adalah bahwa jendela yang berada disebelahnya adalah jendela dalam, yang artinya hanya menunjukkan lorong sekolah, bukan pemandangan diluar sekolah.

Jungkook sedang sibuk melihat salah satu pot tanaman milik kelas di seberangnya, sebelum sesuatu berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Disana berdiri Taehyung, badannya yang tinggi bersandar ke dinding. Kepalanya sedang menunduk kebawah, tudung jaketnya berhasil menutupi mukanya.

Tidak tahu mengapa, Jungkook sedikit berharap dia akan menengok kearahnya sekarang.

Tapi untuk apa dia peduli? Kenapa dari semua orang di sekolah ini hanya Taehyung yang dia pedulikan? Mungkin Jungkook hanya ingin Taehyung untuk melihatnya agar ia bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

Seperti harapannya tiba-tiba terwujud, Taehyung tiba-tiba mendongak ke atas. Awal-awalnya ia sedang melihat kesekitar lorong, sebelum matanya terhenti tepat di Jungkook.

Yang omong-omong, sekarang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya sembari melihat apa yang ia sedang lakukan.

Jungkook mengintip dari buku catatannya, untuk melihat Taehyung yang melihat sekilas kearah papan nama kelasnya, sebelum menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangannya dengan pulpen yang dia bawa.

Dengan sebuah senyuman kotak menghiasi wajahnya, Taehyung tidak sungkan menunjukkan Jungkook apa yang ia baru tulis.

 ** _"Kelas 1-3. Aku akan mengingat itu, Jungkookie sayang!"_**

Sekarang dia sudah tau namanya dan kelasnya. Lalu apa? Alamat apartemennya? PIN kamar apartemennya?

Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Jungkook hanya ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya.

* * *

 **"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, sunbae? Dan tolong jawab dengan jujur."**

Jungkook lelah. Dia lelah diikuti sepanjang hari pertamanya di sekolah oleh seorang kakak kelas aneh seperti ia tidak mempunyai hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan.

Sudah terjadi dua insiden tadi pagi. Di lorong sekolah lalu didepan kelasnya. Saat ia kira itu adalah akhirnya, terjadilah insiden ketiga.

Saat Jungkook dan Yugyeom sedang berbincang di kafetaria, tiba-tiba Taehyung datang lalu dengan seenaknya menariknya pergi dari mejanya untuk bergabung bersama kelompoknya.

Dan jujur saja, mungkin itu adalah momen tercanggung diseluruh hidupnya.

Insiden kelima terjadi hanya beberapa menit setelah itu. Saat Jungkook hendak masuk kembali ke kelasnya, seperti insiden yang di lorong, lengannya ditarik lalu ia dihadiahi dengan sebuah kecupan, tapi sekarang di dahinya.

Untung saja ia yang terakhir masuk, sehingga tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

Insiden keenam adalah Jungkook yang tidak bisa fokus pada pelajarannya karena Taehyung yang terus saja menatapnya dari luar, sesekali tersenyum lalu berusaha untuk menganggunya. Apakah orang itu bahkan pernah masuk ke kelas?

Sebelum insiden ketujuh terjadi, Jungkook harus segera meminta penjelasan. Ia sudah muak, sungguh. Jika Taehyung benar-benar akan mendorongnya hingga batasnya, maka ia tidak akan segan untuk menghabisinya.

Sekarang mereka sedang di atap sekolah. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, hanya terdengar deruan angin yang menyapu rambut mereka. Tidak lupa juga karena mereka satu-satunya murid disitu.

 **"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Jungkook ah?"** Tanya Taehyung dengan senyuman amat sangat mempesona.

Jadi inilah taktiknya? Ia berusaha untuk membuat dirinya terkesan tidak bersalah dan tidak tahu apa-apa agar ia dengan mudah bisa dilepaskan?

Mungkin itu akan bekerja di beberapa orang, tapi tidak untung Jeon Jungkook.

 **"Oh, kau tahu jelas apa yang sedang aku bicarakan,** ** _sunbae._** Kata Jungkook dengan sengaja menekan kata 'sunbae'. **"Asal kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang sabaran. Jadi lebih baik sunbae mulai berbicara sebelum aku melaporkan sunbae ke kepala sekolah."**

Taehyung terdiam. Saat Jungkook akhirnya mengira ia mengerti apa yang dia maksud, tiba-tiba tawa milik sang kakak kelas meledak. **"Oh, Jungkook ah. Kau benar-benar lucu, kau tahu itu? Aku benar-benar terhibur seharian ini berkatmu."**

Berkatnya? Apa yang dia lakukan seharian ini untuk menghiburnya?

Karena melihat wajah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba bingung, Taehyung terkekeh pelan. **"Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook ah. Sangat, sangat menyukaimu."**

Tunggu, dia tidak baru saja berkata ia menyukainya dalam arti ia mencintainya, ya kan? Dia hanya berusaha untuk bilang bahwa Jungkook adalah tipe orang yang ia sukai, bukan?

 **"Lalu, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"** Taehyung tersenyum, lalu mendekatinya.

 **"Jadilah pacarku."**

Dan untuk ketujuh kalinya hari ini, Jungkook berhasil dikejutkan oleh Taehyung.

Tapi tidak mungkin ia benar-benar serius tentang perkataannya, ya kan? Mereka baru bertemu hari ini, darimana bisa ia langsung menyukainya?

 **"Sudah kubilang jangan main-main, sunbae. Aku serius."**

 **"Jadi maksudmu yang aku katakan barusan itu tidak serius?"**

Jika Jungkook harus menjawab, tentu dia akan menjawab bahwa Taehyung sedang bercanda dengannya dan hanya ingin membuatnya kesal.

Kedua mata Jungkook melihat kedua tangan Taehyung yang terkepal disisinya. **"Sunbae benar-benar serius? Tentang sunbae menyukaiku, sunbae tidak sedang mengerjaiku, kan?"**

Taehyung tertawa, membuat dada Jungkook anehnya terasa nyeri setelah mendengar tawanya. **"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang mengerjaimu, Jungkook ah?"**

Tidak, itulah yang dia ingin jawab. Tapi pikirannya lah yang berhasil mengambil alih, sehingga ia mengangguk.

Dan bukannya kesal, pemuda itu malah tertawa lebih keras. Taehyung menganggap Jungkook sebagai seorang pemuda yang lucu, karena itulah dari tadi dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya. **"Akan aku ulangi lagi, oke? Aku serius ingin berpacaran denganmu, karena aku amat sangat menyukaimu, Jeon Jungkook."**

Masalahnya sebenarnya bukan karena Taehyung tidak terdengar serius dalam mengatakannya. Tapi karena mereka sama sekali belum saling mengenal, dan tiba-tiba langsung berpacaran? Bukannya itu aneh?

Atau ya, untuk Jungkook mukin sedikit aneh.

 **"Tapi kita baru bertemu hari ini-"**

 **"Dan juga besok hingga aku lulus. Ki** **ta masih akan bertemu."**

 **"Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang-"**

 **"Kalau begitu mari kita gunakan semua waktu yang kita punya untuk saling mengenal."**

 **"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa aku menyukai-"**

 **"Maka aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku."**

 **"Aku juga tidak tahu apabila orangtuaku-"**

 **"Jika seperti itu, aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku adalah orang yang cocok untukmu."**

Jungkook mendengus kesal karena semua alasannya berhasil dijawab balik, bahkan sebelum ia selesai berbicara. **"Sunbae benar-benar keras kepala, ya? Sangat menyebalkan juga."**

 **"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, sayang."** Dalam hati, Jungkook bergidik karena Taehyung sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung oleh kata-katanya.

Terlebih lagi memanggilnya dengan kata 'sayang'. Memang bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook mendengar kata itu dari mulut sunbae nya, tetapi ia masih bisa dibuat risih.

Dan senyuman di mukanya yang tidak pernah hilang hanya membuatnya makin menyeramkan.

Akhirnya Jungkook menyerah. Menurutnya jika ia memberi apa yang Taehyung inginkan, sang pemuda akan berhenti menganggunya.

 **"Baiklah, jika itu yang sunbae inginkan."** Kedua mata Taehyung terlihat bersinar.

Taehyung sudah akan memeluk Jungkook jika sang adik kelas tidak menahannya. **"Tapi ada syaratnya. Aku akan berpacaran dengan sunbae ha** **nya jika sunbae setuju untuk tidak menganggu waktu belajarku dan berhenti menjadi sangat menyeramkan."**

 **"Dan aku akan memberi kesempatan kepada sunbae untuk membuatku menyukai sunbae, seperti yang tadi sunbae sudah bilang. Batas waktu adalah akhir bulan, dimulai dari besok."**

Taehyung hanya mengangguk mantap. Walaupun Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia mengerti arti perkataannya barusan.

 **"Jadi apa sekarang aku boleh memelukmu?"**

 **"Tunggu, apa yang sunbae bilang-"**

Seperti tadi, kalimat Jungkook dipotong kembali oleh Taehyung. Hanya saja sekarang sang pemuda malah menerjangnya hingga mereka berdua hampir jatuh ke lantai.

Jika bukan untuk Jungkook yang dengan cepat menahan badannya dengan kakinya, bisa dipastikan dia sudah akan ada di lantai dengan Taehyung yang masih memeluknya.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya. Saat Jungkook kira ia akhirnya bebas, Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya tepat di pipi kirinya, sebuah senyuman kotak di wajah tampannya.

Bisa dibayangkan sendiri betapa merahnya muka Jungkook sekarang.

 **"Aku akan menunggumu sesuai kelas nanti, jadi jangan sampai berpikiran untuk kabur dariku, oke?"** Jungkook, yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum pergi turun kembali ke bawah. Suara tawanya sampai menggema di tangga, membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau mengulas sebuah senyuman.

Tangannya mengusap kembali tempat dimana Taehyung menciumnya. Dahi dan juga kedua pipinya adalah korban ciuman Taehyung hari ini, untung saja bukan bibirnya.

Tapi walaupun ia mengetahui itu, Jungkook tetap tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Mungkin saja semuanya tidak akan menjadi seburuk yang dia kira. Bisa saja ia telah melakukan hal yang benar.

Dia hanya berharap dia tidak sedang melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aduh makasih banget yang udah nge reviews ama nge favorite. Padahal baru aku tinggal beberapa jam ada aja yang mau baca! Chapter 2 otw!**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVOURITE THIS STORY!**

 **XOXO,**

 **LilyCDeveraux**


End file.
